Benutzer:Revan1188
|- | style="color: }; background-color: }; border-left: }; border-right: }; border-bottom: }; padding: 10px;" valign="top" | Ich bin Revan1188, Dunkler Lord der Sith, und ich heiße euch auf meiner Benutzerseite WILLKOMMEN. 650px 100px Dieser User kommt aus Sachsen. 100px Dieser User wohnt in Leipzig. 100px Dieser User ist ein dunkler Lord der Sith 100px Dieser User ist der Dunklen Seite verfallen ''' 75px '''Dieser User ist Fan von Bastila Shan. 75px Dieser User glaubt an den wahren Imperator ... ' 100px '... und nicht an Palpatine. 75px Dieser User benutzt am liebsten den Internet-Browser Firefox 75px Dieser User ist Jedipedianer. 75px Revan1188 ist Benutzer des Wikis Jedipedia 75px Dieser User verabscheut die Rebellen-Allianz. 75px Dieser User hasst die Neue Republik. }}__TOC__ Zitate Lieblingsfiguren Meine Lieblingsfigur ist natürlich von meinem Nickname abzusehen, Revan]. Außer Revan mag ich auch noch Bastila Shan, Darth Malak, Darth Bane und Darth Sion. Seit das Projekt The Clone Wars erschienen ist, finde ich auch Ahsoka Tano sehr gut. Film - Ranking (nur Originalfassung, nicht die Special-Edition) Platz 1: Episode IV - Eine neue Hoffnung, Platz 2: Episode I - Die dunkle Bedrohung, Platz 3: Episode III - Die Rache der Sith, Platz 4: Episode II - Angriff der Klonkrieger, Platz 5: Episode V - Das Imperium schlägt zurück, Platz 6: Episode VI - Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter Bücher ich habe natürlich, wie jeder Star Wars-Fan, logischerweise auch viele Bücher. 'Ich lese gerade an:' Bild:Obi-Wan_Kenobi_und_die_Biodroiden.jpg|Obi-Wan Kenobi und die Biodroiden Gelesen habe ich bereits: *Jainas Flucht *Das Vermächtnis der Jedi, *Das Geheimnis der Jedi *Yoda - Pfad der Dunkelheit *Mace Windu und die Armee der Klone *Die illustrierte Chronik der kompletten Saga *Erben des Imperiums *Die Dunkle Seite der Macht *Das letzte Kommando *Flucht ins Ungewisse *Der Geist des dunklen Lords *Die Meister der Macht *Darth Bane - Schöpfer der Dunkelheit *Planet der Verräter *Die Kundschafter *Episode III - Die Rache der Sith *Dunkler Lord – Der Aufstieg des Darth Vader *The Force Unleashed (Roman) *Episode IV - Eine neue Hoffnung *Kampf um die neue Republik *Die Verschollenen *Die geheimnisvolle Macht *Der dunkle Rivale *Die gestohlene Vergangenheit *Das Zeichen der Krone *Die Rächer der Toten *Der ungewisse Weg *Der bedrohte Tempel *Der Tag der Abrechnung *Die Suche nach der Wahrheit *Der gefährdete Frieden *Die tödliche Jagd *Das teuflische Experiment *Die riskante Rettung *Die Kraft der Verbundenheit *Das Ende der Hoffnung *Der Schrei nach Vergeltung *Die einzige Zeugin *Die innere Bedrohung *Die schicksalhafte Täuschung *Die dunkle Gefolgschaft Was ich noch lesen werde ist: *Rule of Two *Die Feuertaufe *Labyrinth des Bösen *Han Solo auf Stars End *Han Solos Rache *Das verlorene Vermächtnis Games Ich besitze außerdem noch die Star-Wars-Spiele: * Rogue Squadron (N64), * Rebel Assault II – The Hidden Empire (PS1), * Episode I - Die dunkle Bedrohung (PS1), * Episode I Racer (GameBoy Color), * The Clone Wars (PS2), * Republic Commando (PC), * Knights of the Old Republic (PC), * Knights of the Old Republic II – The Sith Lords * LEGO Star Wars – Das Videospiel (PC), * LEGO Star Wars II – Die Klassische Trilogie (PC), * LEGO Star Wars – Die komplette Saga (NDS), * Battlefront – Elite Squadron (NDS), * X-Wing (PC) * X-Wing vs. TIE Fighter (PC) * X-Wing Alliance (PC) * Rebellion (PC) * Dark Forces (PS1), * Jedi Knight – Dark Forces II (PC), * Jedi Knight II – Jedi Outcast (PC), * Jedi Knight – Jedi Academy (PC), * Empire at War + , * Forces of Corruption, * Battlefront (PS2) und * Battlefront II (PS2, PC) Wenn es erscheint zocke ich außerdem wahrscheinlich noch: * The Old Republic Interessen Mein Interesse liegt besonders in der Epoche der Alten Republik, vor allem in der Zeit der Alten Sith-Kriege bis hin zu der Zeit von Darth Bane. Interessant finde ich ansonsten auch noch die Klonkriege und bestimmte Abschnitte in der Zeit des Galaktischen Imperiums. Allgemein So, jetzt noch etwas allgemeines über mich. Also ich komme aus Leipzig (Sachsen) und bin seit 15.06.2007 hier bei Jedipedia angemeldet. Star Wars-Fan, bzw. Star Wars-Freak bin ich seit 1999, da kamen die alten Filme mal auf Pro7, aber zu dieser Zeit wusste ich noch gar nichts von Star Wars. Mein Vater hatte die Filme schon einmal gesehen und mir gesagt sie seien "ganz gut", also habe ich sie mir angesehen und ich fand sie einfach nur geil. Seit diesem Tag bin ich ein totaler Star Wars-Freak, möchte ich sagen. Jetzt noch etwas von mir unabhängig von Star Wars. Wie gesagt komme ich aus Leipzig. Ich bin alt xD und habe eine Lehre zum Kaufmann im Einzelhandel gemacht und erfolgreich beendet. Privat bin ich eher ein Stubenhocker, ich schaue viel fern, lese Bücher (hauptsächlich natürlich Star Wars) und zocke recht viel. Musikmäßig höre ich gern 70er - 90er Jahre Musik (Lynyrd Skynyrd, Cornershop), Deutschen Hip Hop, Comedy- bzw. Fun Musik (Basta, ganz schön feist, Vicki Vomit, Weird Al Yankovic) und teilweise Rock (jegliche Richtung), im Prinzip aber so ziemlich alles. Statistik Das waren noch Zeiten... Bild:Revan_Schwert.jpg|... als Revan noch ein Sith-Lord war. Bild:Revan_&_Malak.jpg|... als Revan noch Malaks Meister war. Bild:Anchorhead1.jpg|... als Luke Skywalker noch ein einfacher Feuchtfarmer war Bild:Todesstern NEGWT.jpg|... als der erste Todesstern noch funktionierte. Anderes Wolfgang Petry - Gianna & Jessica 1999 live Zi3i6KMctm8 Die Ärzte - Monsterparty (versteckte Version von der DVD "Die Band die sie Pferd nannten") Dieses Video muss man sich in voller Länge anschauen, denn es ist einfach nur GENIAL!!!!!!!!!! Superhero-Movie Trailer Darth Vader in der Todesstern-Kantine Revan1188 Revan1188 Revan1188 Revan1188 Revan1188